


Constant Presence

by kouaka



Series: I Will Be Always At Your Side [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Since the beginning a King or Queen of Lucis were never seen without their constant companion.





	Constant Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah had an idea for Galahd and I have a horrible addiction to Nyx being a wolf. Please excuse the bad writing and horrible confusion that comes from reading this. I wanted to add something. Daemon came up with the names for the Ulric parents as well with Aithlin came up with the languauge for Galahd.

Constant Presence

It had become quite common in Lucis to always see the King or Queen with a magnificent beast at their side. It began with a man, a known healer with red hair, who was kind and a savior to the people with the astrals’ blessings. The man was followed by a huge dire wolf of pure silver fur with braids in her fur and sharp ice-grey eyes. If the dire wolf was not there a woman would be present with long silver hair with braids that were adorned with beads and ribbons and wore tattoos on her body of different patterns while holding on her a pair of daggers. She came from Galahd a warrior nation with many talents and from then on an alliance was made between Galahd and Lucis. And it was common to see the red haired man, the healing king, and the braided silver haired woman together. People noted the similarities between the woman and the dire wolf yet it never clicked in their heads why they seemed to look like one another.

Soon after it became quite a custom to see a mighty beast beside the king or queen of Lucis and if the beast was not present then it was a man or woman that were usually the Ulric Chief of Galahd that were constantly at the king’s or queen's side. No one put the pieces together, however, the older staff that have worked for the royal family have finally figured out the mystery. 

A much older butler recalls too often how it first started. He thought he was losing his mind when he was serving the Conqueror King of Lucis. For at one moment he watched his king walk down the hallways with his usual companion of a huge grey-silver feathered Griffon. The butler believed he imagined the King actually talking to the beast while the Griffon, himself nodded along as if understanding. The butler turned around wondering he may have seen wrong but instead of a griffon stood the current Galahdian Chief, Hesperus speaking. The butler rubbed his eyes and wondered what happened to the magnificent Griffon. When did the Chief come? More instances continued in this manner that he asked for days off. Believing his eyes to be the cause but no in one flash, the griffon would be in the place of the Chief and also in reverse. 

Another incident occurred with a maid, who served the Mystic King and his beloved companion of an light-blue furred Raiju. She heard her king speaking and indeed another voice talking as well. When she entered though her king was simply facing the Raiju, who turned towards the maid with her storm grey ice-blue eyes. She questioned her king if another had been present and for the first time her king showed an amused smile.

“Well, no one but Krios, my dear.” stated the Mystic King as he waved towards the nine-tailed, light-blue furred Raiju. She was confused for she indeed did not see the Galahdian Chieftess anywhere present. The Raiju appeared to be smirking at her but she could not tell and left the room. When next she crossed paths with the Raiju she was carrying bed sheets to be washed but had taken too many and were quite heavy. She heard the voice in that instant.

“That looks heavy. Here let me help you.”

Before she could check who was there the bundle of sheets were taken out of her hands and were then being carried by the many tails that the Raiju had.

“Come on.” the voice spoke up again as the Raiju wandered off towards the laundry room and the maid believed she was finally going crazy. It was made worse when she met her King’s best friend the Galahdian warrior Krios, who walked up to her with an all too familiar smirk and matching silver ice blue eyes.

“I hope all the bed sheets were cleaned without problem.” was the simple words which made the maid confused on how this beautiful women knew.

The moment in which it clicked for the majority of the staff was when the Rogue Queen ruled Lucis. Unlike her predecessors and later on successors she held the most intimidating beast of all. A dragon of midnight hues that was the most beautiful beast to look at. Intimidating and yet around the queen was just simply always doting upon her. The queen loved her companion dearly as she was never without her and was the only one present in her hidden reign. But at times the tan skinned galahdian woman warrior chief was with the queen from the few of the castle that could meet with the queen of Lucis that was private during her reign. A woman with midnight hair and intricate braids in her hair as well with the many intricate tattoos. She was present when the dragon was not and it was plain to all that the woman was more than a knight to the queen. Even so, the dragon was present when a maid was summoned to her queen’s quarters. Her queen was hidden behind the wings of the dragon while the dragon snaked her head to look at the maid. The maid stared in fear until a very feminine voice spoke to her from the dragon’s own mouth. 

“Could you possibly please retrieve my precious queen another gown for sleep. The other one was…torn apart.”

The maid had no words and simply nodded in shock while to her surprise the queen who was silent and private, giggled.

“Torn apart indeed by a greedy beast.” teased the rogue queen. 

The dragon had a rather mischievous glint in her eyes before simply smiling at the maid, who left. When she came back she was met with the dragon still covering her queen very carefully. When the maid returned in a flash of red light and not even allowing her entrance into the room. The dragon had turned into the galahdian chieftess, who had a wicked smirk at the look of shock. 

“Thank you and no worries your services will not be needed for the rest of the night.” Later on, the warrior met with the maid personally, gave a fair warning to keep the secret within the castle and that was how the staff came to know and to keep quiet...or else.

xxx

So, it was not surprising in the old days to see a king or queen of Lucis with the Galahdian chief or chieftess at their side and if the the chief or chieftess were not present, then a mighty beast would be there. But eventually as time went on there was eventually no beautiful creature anymore at the sides of the following kings or queens of Lucis. And the alliance with Galahd was also lost throughout time. the older staff of Lucis noted the change in the kings and queens that did not have their companion at their side, they were much more burdened and had no one to ask advice from. Even with an advisor, shield or friend the kings and queens could never be so open with these companions. So, an old maid, the one who recalled many old tales of the past let slip to the young prince Regis many of these tales. Regis loved the stories and would ask if ever the day would come he would meet his own knight, to which the maid said "you my prince, may need to find them." So, on the day Regis Lucis Caelum was finally crowned king it was a shock to many of the older generations to see a young looking white tigress present at his side, the site of a companion at the new King's side brought forth cheers of joy from the older generation especially that of the older staff of Lucis. If the tiger was not present a petite woman was indeed in the tigress’s place dressed in the familiar traditional Galahdian robes. Even if the younger Lucians never knew the Galahdians and the old generations of Lucis present for the ceremony simply smiled and laughed knowing all too well about their leader’s secret. 

xxx

Queen Aulea would be seen talking animatedly with the tigress, who would respond openly to the Queen’s every question even the most oddest ones. 

“So, Asteria do you give birth like that or…”

“Aulea, no. I give birth as a woman. Though Neit would probably find that easier.” answered Asteria with amusement.

“Interesting. Okay but have you ever had the urge to you know with Neit in this form-“

“Aulea.”

xxx

Soon, after nine months passed the chief and chietess of Galahd would be seen with a baby boy in their arms though at times the boy would disappear and be seen as a whining newborn wolf pup in the arms of Asteria or Neit. Though King Regis would be later on seen with the wolf pup in his arms everywhere no matter where he went. No one could separate the two from one another and Regis would look all too amused and happy as well as his Queen who would also be seen carrying the young wolf pup. After a couple more years the wolf would be seen trailing behind Regis even then.

“Dyadya Cor and otets were training again! It was so cool! I wonder if I will ever be able to fight like that too. I mean mamochka can beat them up pretty quickly so can tyotya Aulea, but I really don’’t know if I will be strong enough, Dyadya Regis.” the wolf expressed as he kept walking with Regis.

“One day for sure, Nyx. And your magic is quite powerful I can sense it. And I bet you will be the strongest warrior there will be.” Regis comforted as the wolf turned into a boy in a flash, who laughed as he followed Regis down.

xxx

Asteria carried Selena in her mouth. She had seen how felines carried their young and had wanted to try it. Aulea was giggling while taking pictures as young Selena dangled from her mother’s mouth as they walked down the hall. 

“Nyx wouldn’t stay still, but I guess Selena being a snow leopard cub must find this quite normal through her instincts.” Aulea noted while bending down and taking the snow leopard in her arms, who shifted into a young girl with pig tails.

“I cannot wait.” Aulea stated while looking down at her belly. Asteria smiled in happiness for her companion and shifted back to her human self. 

“Neither, can I.”

xxx

Asteria was walking the halls of the Lucis citadel looking for Regis in order to drag the man to a meeting he was meant to be present. Even after all these years the man did not like showing up to his meetings on time and it certainly gave her and Clarus a headache though Neit and Aulea placed bets on who would be able to find the missing king first, the Galahdian warrior or the king’s shield to find the king first. As she continued to look around she heard soft footsteps or better yet paws on the ground. She turned in time to see Nyx, in his wolf form with a sash tied around his neck though she could not see what he was carrying. Was it not for her keen hearing she would not have heard the small gurgle coming from whatever Nyx was listening too.

“Volchonok?”

Immediately Nyx froze on the spot and turned simply his head to look at his mother.

“Yes, mamochka?” Responded her son though he kept shaking his tail back and forth.

“What are you carrying, my son?” Asteria questioned while arching an eyebrow. 

“…Uh, nothing.” 

“You have a sash wrapped around your neck, Nyx Ulric. What are you carrying or better yet it better not be who I think it is.”

“Well,-“

“Gah!”

Nyx’s ears flattened to his head while Asteria’s eyes narrowed and Nyx turned to whine at baby Noctis, who had awaken and was trying to gain Nyx’s attention.

“Nyx Ulric, you will take the crown prince back to his room to his crib to sleep. For sure Aulea will be scared and Regis will go into a fit in not seeing their Noctis in his room. He is only two months old, you cannot carry him around like that!” berated Asteria as she walked only for Regis to pop out and stop her. 

“Dear Asty! It is fine. I was the one to tie the sash onto Nyx! Noctis was crying and didn’t calm down until Nyx was holding him.” Regis explained while patting the young woman’s back and waving his hand for Nyx to go.

The black furred wolf smiled and walked onwards to wherever he had first been planning to go to. 

“Reggie, why is it that you have to let Nyx do whatever he wants with Noctis. He is a baby still and not like us and yet my son was infatuated with him since the day he saw him born. You, Aulea and Neit let him do whatever.” Asteria scolded the other over the subject.

“Come on. If it weren’t for Nyx, me nor Aulea would get a good night sleep and knowing your enhanced senses of hearing probably make sleep difficult as well.” Regis tried to defend himself until a huge white tiger was next to him in an instant.

“We’re late for a meeting, King Regis.”

“Oh, dear.”

Nyx continued towards his own borrowed room and upon entering shifted and took proper hold of Noctis to lay him down in the blanket fort that he made his room into. He put Noctis in the center and quickly laid down to rest with a fond smile at his prince, who held up a fisted little hand that gripped Nyx’s finger.

“No worries, little prince. I will be with you always.” Nyx spoke shifting once more and wrapping Noctis with his tail to give proper warmth to the child. Neither hearing the cries of help screamed by Regis as Asteria chased him down to the meeting to where Aulea sparkling laugh could be heard as she won the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian terms for mother and father and aunt as well as uncle and wolf pup are used here but if by any chance I misspelled them do please tell me.


End file.
